


Yuma's first potential ghost encounter ft. unhelpful friends

by Blubfishblue



Series: Yutagonist group chat [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Group Chat Fic, Texting, arc v manga, chat fic, friendship but like the great terrible friends who dont really help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubfishblue/pseuds/Blubfishblue
Summary: When Yuma first sees a white floating being following him around, he's first thought is ghost.  good thing he has online friends with lots of experience with ghost which he can turn to for help, if only they would help





	Yuma's first potential ghost encounter ft. unhelpful friends

**Author's Note:**

> group chat time babey!

**Yuma:** hey, uh, judai, um, you can see ghosts right???

**Judai:** yeah, why?

**Yuma:** if you were being haunted by a ghost how would you know?

**Judai:** depends

**Yuma:** on what???

**Judai:** on how the ghost acts obviously

**Judai:** so how does it act?

**Yuma:** uh, its following me, and talking to me, i dont think other people can see it

**Judai:** hmm

**Judai:** sounds like a ghost

**Yuma:** so what do i do???

**Judai:** do you know who to call?

**Yuma:** WHO AM POSSIBLY GOING TO CALL ABOUT THIS???

**Yugi:** GHOST BUSTERS

**Yusaku:** ghostbusters

**Yuya:** GHOSTBUSTERS!!!!

**Yusei:** ghostbusters?

**Judai:** ghostbusters of course!

**Yuma:** guys thats not helpful

**Yuma:** seriously i am being haunted by some ghost thing

**Yugi:** i have some experince in being haunted as well, whats the ghosts name?

**Yuya:** i am also being haunted, do you happen to have deceased brothers? Thats who’s haunting me

**Yuma:** you guys are both being haunted??? I thought that that was just judai?

**Yugi:** yeah we’ve both been haunted this whole time

**Yuya:** its just we can’t see ghosts other then the ones haunting us

**Judai:** wait, yuya, you have multiple deceased brothers? 

**Yuya:** yeah we used to be identical quadruplets

**Judai:** Im so sorry man

**Yuya:** no its fine, sometimes i can still hear their voices

**Yuya:** because they live in my head and wont shut up

**Yuya:** they’ve been having the same argument for months since we left reality and now live in the time stream

**Yuma:** wait, you exist outside of reality???

**Yuya:** i mean, technically i can't wait because time is passing all at once and not at all at the same time, but yeah

**Yugi:** how does that work?

**Yuya:** it doesnt

**Yuma:** wack

**Yuma:** so back to my ghost problem

**Yugi:** whats its name?

**Yuma:** he says his name is astral

**Yuma:** he also claims memory loss

**Yuma:** awfully convenient for him

**Yuma:** not able to tell me why the f*ck he’s here

**Judai:** its adorable how you censored that, what are you twelve?

**Yuma** : twelve and a half

**Yugi:** my ghost told me he had memory loss and he wasnt lying

**Yuya:** my ghosts gave me memory loss

**Judai:** well none of the many many ghosts ive met have ever had any sort of memory problems

**Judai:** but its your ghost so believe him if you want to

**Yuma:** he’s telling me he’s not a ghost

**Judai:** thats what a ghost would say

**Yugi:** so what is he?

**Yuma:** he doesnt know

**Judai:** sketchy, dont belive him

**Yugi:** dont listen to judai, listen to your heart.

**Yugi:** if you think you can trust him, then trust him

**Judai:** have you tried duelling him???

**Judai:** duelling solves most of my problems

**Yuya:** i can back him up on duelling solving most problems

**Yuya:** especially the ghost related ones

**Yuya:** i had to duel this really powerful woman in order to get my brothers to release my memories so then i could recognize them as ghosts and not some weird split personality i thought that i had.

**Yugi:** are you okay yuya???

**Yugi:** you say some concerning things

**Yuya:** oh, yeah im fine

**Yuya:** nothing can harm me in the time stream because everything exists at the same non-existent time.

**Judai:** what does that even mean???

**Yuya:** it means i only have access to this chat and to my brothers who are nearly constantly screaming for some reason or another

**Yuya:** but sometimes i can see into other timelines

**Yuya:** in one of the other timelines one of my brothers, yuri, was super evil.  Also he went to duel academy, but that was a military organization and not a school

**Yuma:** can i get back to my ghost problem???

**Yuya:** sure, i have all the time in existence, but also no time at all

**Yuma:** great

**Yuma:** astral, the ghost just told me that i need to duel a bunch of people that have certain cards in order to get his memories back

**Yuma:** think i should do it?

**Yugi:** absolutely

**Yugi:** now that youve introduce cards into this

**Yugi:** you have to believe in the hearts of them

**Yugi:** i trust this ghost completely

**Judai:** dont just believe a ghost because it wants some cards

**Judai:** i wouldnt trust a ghost as far as i could throw one

**Judai:** and theyre incorporeal, i can't throw them

**Judai:** i have tried many times

**Yuya:** have you tried letting the ghost control ur body for a bit then throwing ur body off of something?

**Yuya:** because if ur really desperate to throw a ghost

**Yuya:** thats the best way to do it.

**Yuya:** trust me on that

**Judai:** i trust your knowledge on ghost throwing 100% yuya

**Judai:** teach me ur ways of hurting ghosts yuya

**Judai:** please i beg of you

**Yuya:** well the first step is to time travel 20-30 years in the past and have ur brothers fuck up ur memories

**Yuya:** step two is to put urself in danger so one of the ghosts has to take control of ur body in order to protect you from the danger.

**Yuya:** and boom, injured ghost

**Yuma:** WAIT

**Yuma:** i think astral is an alien

**Yuya:** so not a ghost?

**Yuma:** unclear, he might still be the ghost of an alien

**Yugi:** wack

**Yugi:** congrats on making first contact with extra-terrestrials

**Yuma:** i think a live specimen would count for more.

**Yuya:** it does

**Yuya:** i have watched many groups make first contact, dead aliens count for nothing

**Yuma:** damn

**Yuma:** i dont get points for a dead alien

**Judai:** i thought you said other people can't see him

**Judai:** you dont get points for the invisible

**Yuma:** damn

**Yuma:** maybe next alien i find wont be sorta dead

**Yugi:** isnt not meeting dead people sorta the goal

**Yugi:** generally you have to die to meet most dead people

**Judai:** maybe for you

**Judai:** i see dead people on the regular


End file.
